Obsession
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Et puis il s'était réveillé avec cette envie de sang. OS.


_Corrigé le 5 juin 2015. _

**Cet OS a été écrit pour la vingt-troisième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème "Sang". Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

* * *

><p>Il s'était levé un matin comme tous les autres. En apparence.<p>

Un lever de soleil. Un petit déjeuner tranquille. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Un voyage qu'il faisait tout les jours. Jusqu'à ce lycée où il passait des heures mornes. À chaque fois.

Tout était habituel.

Tout était normal.

S'il n'y avait eu cette envie de sang.

Pas une envie, une rage. Une obsession. Une tentation. Une pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête et qui ne le lâchait pas. Une voix qui lui susurrait à l'oreille sans jamais s'arrêter. Et des visions de mort et de haine qui repassaient sans relâche devant ses yeux d'adolescents.  
>Ouais.<p>

Du sang.

C'était ce qu'il fallait.

C'était ce qu'ils méritaient.

Après tout, ils ne servaient à rien. À rien du tout. Ils pouvaient bien mourir. Ils devaient mourir. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Aucun. Aucun. _Aucun_.

Et devant la glace son reflet pâle semblait l'encourager. C'était simple. Il suffisait de prendre une arme. N'importe laquelle. Il y avait le choix. Un couteau ? Un fusil ? Même un bout de bois pouvait faire l'affaire. Et s'il le fallait, il pouvait utiliser ses poings. Ses pieds. Ses dents. Ses ongles. Qu'importait le moyen, du moment qu'il y avait du sang.

Beaucoup, partout. Que tout soit rouge et poisseux. Qu'il puisse s'en peindre le visage et les mains et les bras et le cou et tout le reste de son corps. Qu'il puisse y nager sans peine. Qu'il ne reconnaisse même plus le décor.

Tout redécorer à sa gloire.

Que tout l'écarlate pénètre dans sa peau, dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche et qu'il ne voie plus que ça. Qu'il ne sente plus que ça. Qu'il ne goûte plus que ça.

Un couteau serait trop lent.

Un bout de bois serait trop rustique.

Une arme à feu, c'était parfait. Avec ça, il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Avec ça, il pourrait démolir un peuple. Et voir la peur dans leurs yeux. Il serait le maître du monde. Le plus puissant.

Il n'hésita pas plus, déjà en jubilation pour ce qu'il allait accomplir.

Et tout au long du chemin calme et tranquille, il écoutait sans cesse cette voix qui lui disait que ça allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

><p>Dans la bibliothèque, il avançait à pas lents, cherchant des yeux ses prochaines victimes. Il était déçu. Où étaient les fleuves de sang qu'il s'était promis ? Où était la violence créatrice qu'il avait recherchée ?<p>

Il en repéra une.

Le coup partit sans tarder.

Il en repéra un autre.

Un second retentit.

Loin de la réalité, loin des supplications, il n'entendait pas les pleurs de ses camarades effrayés.

Et pour chaque coup porté, pour chaque balle utilisée, il ressentait un frisson de joie et de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine.

Enfin elle se formait. La marre.

Lorsque plus rien ne bougea, lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus une victime, il posa ses mains sur le sol, les paupières closes. Un sourire apparut sur son visage apaisé. Enfin. Enfin.

Il l'avait fait.  
>Ses mains ensanglantées le félicitaient avec chaleur.<p>

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Une chaleur indistincte se répandit dans son corps comme une onde de joie. De jubilation. Il souriait encore. Il sourirait toujours.

Satisfait et heureux, émerveillé par le résultat de ses actes, il rentra chez lui.

Et lorsque la police vint le trouver, lorsqu'il sut que tout était fini... Un doigt sur sa tempe, il imita la détonation, avant de s'effondrer comme ses victimes avant lui. Dans une marre cramoisie.

Et son âme entière résonnait encore de son allégresse.

Pour toujours, on se souviendrait de lui avec l'odeur âcre du sang.

* * *

><p><strong>J'l'aime bien, Tate. <strong>

**Un peu OOC dans ce texte, mais bon :D. Merci pour votre lecture !**

_Vous vivez en 2019 et venez de lire ce texte ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review. Je le saurai. J'y répondrai. Même en 2030. Même dans 120 ans. Je serai là. Adieuuu !_


End file.
